


Lemon Drizzle Pound Cake

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Food Porn, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: Rey owns a small bakery and can usually handle the customer demand on her own, but recently she has seen an increase in business. Thus, she decides to hire two bakers to help her in the wee hours of the morning, Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.





	Lemon Drizzle Pound Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A little threesome action in the kitchen of a bakery... and it's all about Rey.
> 
> **Written for the Feed My Thirst Swolo Smutty Cookbook Collection**

 

_Monday Morning - 4 am_

 

Rey rammed the shiny metal key into the lock and turned it over, pushing open the back door to her bakery. Balancing her purse and the brand new mixer she’d purchased over the weekend in her arms, she used her right elbow to flip on the light switch as she entered the kitchen. She placed the box which held her new appliance and her purse on the counter and took a deep breath, shaking out her arms to relieve them from the strain of the weight. Quickly, she punched in the passcode to disarm the alarm system when the keypad began to beep wildly beside the back door.

Placing her hands on her hips in a huff, Rey glanced around the kitchen and smiled. It was only a year ago that she’d graduated from college and opened this tiny little bakery on the corner of Cary and Auburn in the trendy neighborhood of Carytown in Richmond, Virginia. Having lost both parents as a young child, she had worked her own way through college, taking odd jobs here and there as a sous chef and baking assistant. Her grandmother had taught her all she knew about baking, including how to make her famous lemon drizzle pound cake, which had become the most requested item on the menu.

“Morning, boss.” Poe Dameron, her baking assistant, entered through the back door. He exaggeratedly yawned and stretched his arms overhead as the door slammed shut behind him.

“Good morning, Poe,” Rey replied, glancing back at him, and then her eyes widened when she caught sight of his stomach muscles peeking out from under his shirt as he stretched. She blushed when he caught her ogling him and grabbed a mixing bowl off the metal shelf in front of her as a distraction. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail using the elastic band from around her wrist to cool the heat she now felt rising in her cheeks.

Chuckling, Poe took an apron off the hook on the wall and began lathering his hands with soap to wash them in the sink. Rey watched him out of the corner of her eye, noting how his short, dark brunette hair glistened in the fluorescent light. How the light scruff of a beard on his cheeks and chin gave him that rugged, masculine look. How the chiseled muscles of his arms exquisitely complimented his tan skin as he flexed them to dry his hands.

Rey gulped, looking away, and forced herself to turn on the oven to her right. It took her several tries as her hands were shaking to set the dial at exactly 325 degrees.

Rey had hired Poe along with another assistant, Ben Solo, only a month ago to help with the growing demand of her bakery. She had been able to handle the usual ebb and flow of business up until recently. With business quickly picking up, she’d been forced to hire extra help. It just so happened that the two highly-qualified applicants she decided to hire were not only men, but incredibly attractive men. Maybe she should have rethought her choices before bringing them on board. Whenever Poe or Ben or - God save her - both of them were around the kitchen, she couldn’t help but feel weak in the knees.

Busying herself, Rey gathered all the necessary ingredients for her famous pound cake from the shelves and the fridge and began cracking eggs on the side of the mixing bowl. She combined the remainder of the ingredients, including the flour and sugar, and dumped them into her old mixer to beat them for three minutes at medium speed just as her grandmother had always taught her.

“Good morning, guys,” Rey heard Ben’s husky voice call to them as he came into the kitchen. Ben was wearing his usual blue crewneck t-shirt and black trousers, his shoulder-length, black hair enfolding in perfect waves to frame his face. His brown eyes focused on her. “What’s on the docket for today, Rey? More pound cake, huh?”

“I could go for some pound cake,” Poe said, a smirk forming across his lips. He gave Ben a knowing look, and they both burst out laughing.

“What are you two up to?” Rey turned around, stopping the mixer, and they both quieted, hints of their smiles refusing to be hidden. Rey’s hazel eyes met Ben’s, and he stared at her with such longing, she had to grasp the corner of the metal table to keep from swooning. His shirt was so damn tight and accentuated his chest muscles perfectly. Her mind could barely form coherent thoughts. “W-We have work to do.”

“We do,” Ben began, walking toward her. He lowered his voice. “Ah, we do.”

“What the hell are you doing, Ben?” Rey’s heart hammered inside her chest. Her center began to achingly throb beyond her control. The heat rose even further in her cheeks. He was closing the space between them fast with a look of desire in his brown eyes.

This was highly inappropriate, especially around the kitchen and food. The health department would surely shut her down. Not to mention the fact that she was his boss.

“Well, Rey, Ben and I have been talking, and it seems we both have a little, uh, _crush_ on you.” Poe unfastened the green apron from around his neck and waist and tossed it carelessly across the kitchen. “And you’ve been working so hard lately to keep this bakery afloat. We thought-”

“Yeah, we thought maybe we could help ease some of your tension,” Ben said, placing a hand on the side of the table where she stood, and leaned in toward her left ear. “You know, reward you for all of your _hard_ work.”

 _Fuck_ , Rey thought, her eyes fluttering with desire. She could feel the heat from Ben’s body radiating just beside her. Peering down at the waistline of his black trousers, she now could see his bulging erection standing at full attention. It wouldn’t take much for her to just reach out and touch…

“Rey…” The whisper of Poe’s voice in her right ear sent a shiver down her neck, rendering her skin to gooseflesh. He dipped a finger into the mixture she had made and then placed a sampling on his tongue, his lips sucking away every last bit of the batter from his finger. Rey’s legs shuddered as he let the finger fall from his mouth with a loud pop.

“Come on, Rey, let us show you our own recipe for pound cake.” Poe ran the back of the same hand down her bare arm, sending ripples of warmth all the way to her core.

Rey thought about the last time she’d had sex, more than a year ago, before she’d become so immersed in her bakery business. It was with Finn, this guy she’d been seeing off and on throughout college. Shit, had it really been that long? Her body ached in need, and there were two incredibly sexy men right in front of her willing and more than able to fulfill that need.

“Fuck it, why not?” Rey relented. She was slightly apprehensive since she had never been in a threesome before, but her mind reeled in excitement. Her body sure as hell was ready. She leaned back against the table and closed her eyes, granting them full and complete permission.

“I want you to know this is all for you, Rey.” Kneeling before her, Ben ran his hand down her leg, sliding it up her inner thigh when he reached the hem of her jean skirt. She could barely form conscious thought as he pulled aside the fabric of her panties and slipped a finger up into her folds. Rey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her lips parting to draw in a sharp breath before her lungs failed her.

“She’s so fucking wet, Poe.” The sound of Ben’s deep voice drifted up from her waist. His hand began to glide in and out of her, eliciting a soft moan from Rey’s lips. “Like hot, melted butter.”

“Is that so, Ben? I think I’d like to taste her later.” Poe cupped his hands around her face and worshipped her lips with his, slipping his tongue desirously into her mouth.

Rey immediately kissed Poe back, sucking his tongue roughly, as Ben began rubbing her clit furiously with the pad of his thumb. Poe growled against her lips and tugged at the bottom of her white t-shirt, flinging it over her head. Seconds later, he removed her black bra and ran his tongue lustfully around her bare breasts, teasing her nipples with his teeth.

“Oh, yes, boys! Fuck…” Rey moaned, feeling her orgasm starting to build. “Don’t stop! Oh, God…”

Ben picked up the pace, rapidly kneading her clit at lightning speed. Poe slowly ran his tongue from her nipples up to her neck and chin, then devoured her lips with his. Rey arched her back against the table, her lips breaking free of Poe’s, as her release coursed through her body, sending her soaring over the fucking moon.

“Fuck me, yesssssssss!” Rey screamed into the confines of the kitchen, her hands gripping the sides of the table behind her to steady herself. “Oh, God.”

“Mmmm…” Poe moaned against her neck, and Ben removed his finger from her center. “Was it good, Rey?”

“Yes, so good,” Rey said through her heaving breaths. She covered her naked breasts with one hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the other, feeling terribly embarrassed. “Thank you.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Ben replied, licking her moisture from his middle finger. His brown eyes bored into her as he sucked it dry, still kneeling in front of her. She almost came again at the sight. “Fuck, Rey. Your batter tastes so good. What’s the next step in the recipe, Poe?”

“The mixed ingredients are poured into the slick pan.” Poe didn’t deflect his gaze from Rey’s eyes; his brown eyes dripped with pure sex. “Am I right, Rey?”

“Y-Yes,” she managed to stammer out. Her right hand flew to her mouth as Ben began unfastening his dark-colored pants in front of her, slowly pulling the zipper down and rubbing his cock on top of his black underwear.

Poe reached down and hooked his hand in between her panties and her skin, practically yanking the remainder of her clothes down her legs. Soon, she was completely nude and bare before them. The only thing left on her body was her denim wedge heels.

“Your body is so perfect, Rey. Perfectly molded to our hands.” Poe spoke as he stood up to meet her. His hand cupped her left breast and then pinched her nipple to prove his point further. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Turn around now, please, so we can fuck you.”

She immediately obeyed, spinning around, and faced the metal table in front of her.

“Bend over,” Ben called, lightly pressing against her back with one of his hands. His thick cock bobbed against her ass as she lowered her torso to the table, and she almost burst with ever-growing anticipation of it being buried deep inside her. “It’s time to fill your slick pan, Rey.”

“Shit,” Rey cursed under her breath, feeling Ben’s hands trail down her back and in between her legs to find her sweet spot.

After spreading her legs gently apart with his knee, Ben filled her completely with his length, sliding all the way to the hilt. Rey gritted her teeth, gasping for air, feeling her walls throbbing all around him.

“Fuck, Poe, she’s so tight.” Ben cinched his eyes shut and started to pound her into the table. The pots and pans on the walls rattled above her head. Rey gripped the table so tightly, she thought her legs might buckle under the intense pressure of his movements. “So fucking tight.”

His words made her moisture seep even more around his dick. It felt so fucking amazing, and this was her favorite position. Rey slumped weakly against the table as he began to pump in and out of her even harder. His balls struck her clit at just the right angle, causing her moan so loudly that Ben clenched a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She responsively bit down on one of his fingers.

“Of course, she’s tight,” Poe remarked, kneeling in front of her. He positioned his body under the overhang of the metal table, facing her, and splayed her folds with his right hand. Rey’s legs began to shake violently in expectation. “She’s been waiting for us, Ben.”

“She so fucking has,” Ben called from behind her, gripping her firmly by the waist, as he repeatedly slammed into her, his knuckles paling to white under the force.

Poe lowered his head between her legs and teasingly flicked her clit with his tongue. Rey shuddered beneath Ben, almost coming undone at the seams.

“Do you like that, Rey?” Poe hummed so close to her clit that the vibrations went straight to her core.

“Y-Yes,” she moaned, bucking her hips toward his lips.

“Would you like me to do it again?” Poe asked and tauntingly raked his hands up and down her thighs, digging his nails into her soft flesh.

“Yes, Poe, please.” Rey’s words were spoken between breaths. “Oh, God, please.”

Without saying a word, Poe licked his lips and consumed her swollen clit with his whole mouth, sucking and nipping and doing everything in his power to render her helpless to his touch. Rey came in only a matter of seconds, her walls tightening around Ben's dick, spurring him toward his own release.

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben whimpered against her back and coiled her brown ponytail around his right hand. He yanked it hard and immersed himself completely within her one last time before pulling out of her. He flung his cock against her backside, using his hand to drizzle his seed across her ass. “Ah, and now the finishing glaze…”

When he finished, Ben pulled her taut against his chest, kissing her passionately on her neck. Poe stood up to meet them and wiped his lips covered in her juices with the back of his hand, his eyes lustfully gazing at Rey.

“She tastes just as good as you said, Ben.” Poe leaned in and captured her lips with his as Ben suckled the pulsepoint on her neck from behind. She could taste herself on Poe’s lips, but she didn't care. She did taste good, and she greedily lapped up every last bit of her juices from his lips and tongue. He smirked when she pulled away from him. “I think she likes it too.”

Rey stared at Poe with nothing but pure lust emanating from her hazel eyes. She knew it was his turn, but she wanted to be in control this time.

“Take off your clothes, Poe,” she commanded him, brushing the tips of her fingers across his stomach muscles under his white shirt.

“Yes, ma’am. Anything you want, boss.” Poe quickly undressed as Rey gripped the back of Ben's head closer to her and turned her head to ravenously connect her lips with his. He responsively drove his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands down the length of her torso. Rey’s breath hitched in her throat, and she became putty in his hands as Ben began to massage her ever so sensitive mound.

“Ah, ah… sit down on the floor,” she demanded, her mind completely hazy at Ben’s touch. Poe obliged, immediately positioning himself on the floor cross-legged in front of her, his rock-hard cock on full display for her.

Rey’s eyes widened at the sight and broke free from Ben’s lips, which were now a bright shade of crimson and swollen as fuck from the force of her kiss.

“Come with me, Ben.” Rey reached for his hand at her waist and pulled him down to the floor behind her as she knelt in front of Poe.

Rey straddled Poe’s waist, placing both knees on either side of his lap. Seizing his erection in her hands, she pumped it several times and watched his gorgeous face as it contorted with pleasure.

 _Fuck_ , Poe mouthed the word and threw his head back, making Rey’s core gush further with wetness at how much her touch affected him.

“Put me inside you, Rey,” he managed to say, gripping her by the shoulder to steady himself as she still held him in her hands. “Fuck me, please.”

Rising up on her knees, Rey positioned him at her entrance and lowered herself straight down on his cock. Poe loudly groaned, his head landing on her chest in surrender. She clasped the back of his neck with both hands as she began to sway back and forth on top of him, leaning back to allow Ben access to her neck. Sucking on her right ear lobe, Ben reached under her arms and grabbed ahold of her breasts from behind. He cupped them firmly in his massive hands, stroking her nipples with the tips of his calloused fingers.

“Ride me, Rey.” Poe pulled her head toward his, kissing her lustfully and biting her lower lip with his teeth. She moaned with the pain and moved impossibly faster against him. “I want you to come all over my dick.”

Her clit was a livewire, completely at the mercy of the friction they were now making with their bodies. Poe placed his hands on the linoleum floor and thrust his hips further against her, causing her to cry out as the sensation increased tenfold. Ben continued to toy with her breasts, biting down hard on her shoulder, and she blissfully writhed beneath his hands.

“Boys, I’m about to come,” Rey whispered through her gasping breath. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take until her entire body burst into flames with sheer ecstasy. “Oh, fuck, I’m going to come. Oh, yes.”

“Come, Rey. Come for us.” Poe gripped her close, and she kissed him deeply, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

“Come _all_ over him, Rey. Just like you did with me,” Ben breathed against her neck, his body flush against her back. He frantically grinded his cock against her ass and twisted her nipples so hard, she thought she might faint.

“Yes! Oh, fuck!” She rapidly rubbed her clit against Poe’s body. Spots in every color of the rainbow exploded behind her eyes as she came hard around his cock. She rode out the waves of her orgasm for several more seconds, collapsing against his chest drenched in sweat.

Ben kissed her sweetly on the small of her back as Poe slipped out of her and spilled his load on her breasts and stomach.

“That’s the best pound cake I’ve ever had.” Ben laughed against her back, coiling his arms around her waist.

“I totally agree,” Poe said, coming down from his high. He wrapped his arms around Rey, who was completely spent from their lovemaking.

“Boys, it’s called lemon drizzle pound cake.” Rey lifted her head, smiling at Poe, and turned around to invite Ben into her arms. He brushed the hair that had escaped from her ponytail back from her forehead and pulled her into his lap. Reaching over to grab a towel, he gently wiped the evidence of their tryst from her torso.

“And now that I’ve had it, I demand that we enjoy it over and over and over again,” she continued as Poe crawled toward them and kissed her on the shoulder.

The boys both looked at each other and nodded before Ben replied, “You’re the boss, Rey. And what the boss wants, she will surely have… and as _many_ times as she pleases.”

Rey smiled at his remark and glanced fleetingly at the wooden rolling pin across the room before morphing her lips into a devilish smirk.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the bakery might be closed for the rest of the day. Hope you enjoyed it and if so, please come back and enjoy it over and over again...


End file.
